


my song has not been sung

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers, and harry is intrigued, basically louis is Super Gay, but what else is new, protest, rally, this is so short why do i bother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Парень находится совершенно в своей стихии, обмотанный в радужный флаг, и с розовой краской на лице. Он подпрыгивает и танцует по улице, бросая горсти блесток в прохожих, и ему нравится все это. И Гарри именно это и рассчитывает запечатлеть на пленку.Или AU, где Гарри смотрит женский марш со стороны, пока мальчик с радужным флагом и милой улыбкой не втягивает его в происходящее.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my song has not been sung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431483) by [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs). 



Кайф предвкушения парит в воздухе, сжимая сердце Гарри в кулак, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Его пальцы немного дрожат от волнения, отчего он проверяет батарею камеры еще раз, машинально вытирая линзу подолом рубашки, а затем мягко опускает ее на грудь, чувствуя, как ремешок туго натягивается в задней части его шеи, поскольку тот поддерживает вес камеры.  
  
Удобно усаживаясь на вершину одного из металлических барьеров, установленных вдоль маршрута марша, и удостоверившись, что его рюкзак на плечах плотно зашнурован, Гарри снова поднимает камеру. Он быстро делает несколько снимков пустой улицы и нескольких групп людей, одетых в пеструю одежду, с краской на лицах, держащих в руках самодельные плакаты протеста и пытающихся догнать остальную часть протестующих, которые собираются в парке. Марш должен начаться в любую секунду, отчего как полицейские, так и любопытствующие, толпящиеся вдоль тротуаров, начинают нервно перешептываться. Гарри чувствует, что вот-вот грянет буря, поэтому он проверяет аккумулятор камеры еще раз.  
  
Протесты продолжаются уже неделю. Марш женщин, прошедший во всем мире, был невероятным, люди пытались отстоять свое право, и Гарри, черт возьми, так сильно ими гордится. Здесь он не в знак протеста, хотя это не совсем его дело. Ему нравится то, что они делают, он поддерживает то, чего они добиваются, и он хочет помочь им единственным способом, который он умеет: фотографированием.  
  
Гарри спрыгивает с барьера, когда толпа хором начинает петь; камера наготове и направлена вниз на улицу, где протестующие выходят из парка на пустынную улицу. Кто-то орет в портативный мегафон что-то, что Гарри не может разобрать, но каждый раз, когда этот человек замолкает, толпа ревет в ответ.  
  
Он делает несколько фотографий, когда толпа начинает подходить ближе, и пытается захватить шквал всевозможных цветов и плакатов как можно четче. По меньшей мере, тысяча человек, может быть, несколько тысяч, радостно размахивают плакатами над их головами. « _Трамп Отстой_!» — гласит одна из надписей, вскоре сменяясь не менее красочным плакатом: « _ПОШЕЛ НАХУЙ ДОНАЛЬД ТРАМП_ ». Гарри фотографирует то, что попадается ему на глаза, отчего несколько фотографий выходят смазанными из–за пальцев, направленных в его камеру, и большого количества кривляющихся лиц, дико скачущих вокруг. Большинство из толпы просто идут, некоторые вприпрыжку носятся по тротуарам, держа друзей на своих плечах, или в несколько рук держат протестующий плакат по периметру всей толпы. Людей настолько много, что Гарри не может конкретно на чем–то сосредоточиться.  
  
От нахлынувших эмоций он издает несколько подбадривающих криков в знак того, что ему нравится то, что они делают, отчего тут же получает визги и радостные крики в ответ. Они все что-то поют, но Гарри слишком взволнован, чтобы петь в ответ, сосредотачивая свое внимание на девочке, держащей в руках плакат, гласивший: « _Мое Тело — Мой Выбор_ », танцующей и улыбающейся настолько ярко, что Гарри не может не сфотографировать ее. Он увеличивает интервал в фотографиях, когда протестующих начинает становиться все больше, а масса людей сливается в одну многотысячную толпу.  
  
Несколько человек, державших в руках портативные мегафоны, начинают скандировать лозунги каждый раз, когда предыдущий затихает. Гарри совершенно очарован ими, фокусируя свою камеру на людях, кричащих в мегафоны, пытаясь словить блеск в их глазах, когда толпа кричит в ответ.  
  
Он смотрит через объектив своей камеры, лицо расплывается в небольшой улыбке, когда кое-что привлекает его внимание. Он смотрит вверх, пытаясь найти это в толпе, и в глаза бросается переливчатый блеск прямо над идущим шествием. Гарри ухмыляется и увеличивает масштаб камеры, фокусируясь на лице парня, когда человек перед ним, наконец, уходит.  
Парень находится совершенно в своей стихии, обернутый в радужный флаг, с розовой краской, измазанной по всему лицу. Он подпрыгивает и танцует по улице, бросая горстки блестков в прохожих, крича с толпой от всего сердца и явно наслаждаясь каждой секундой. И Гарри именно это и рассчитывал запечатлеть на пленку.  
  
Гарри спускается вниз с барьера и держит фотоаппарат, сфокусированным на парне, двигаясь вместе с толпой, стараясь не наступать на всяких зевак. Парень — Радужный парень, как Гарри обозвал у себя в голове — кажется, не замечает внимания. Он протягивает свою сумку с блестками группе девушек без транспарантов и продолжает танцевать по улице, хлопая в ладоши в такт скандирования. Гарри спотыкается об кого-то, сразу же бормоча в ответ извинения, по-прежнему сосредотачивая свое внимание на парне через объектив своей камеры.  
  
Он следует за маршем в течение приблизительно двух минут, прежде чем теряет Радужного парня в толпе, отчего хмурится, делая несколько шагов в сторону, пытаясь найти новый угол обзора. Когда он замечает его снова, тот каким-то образом уже раздобыл рупор и теперь кричит в него. Он совсем маленький, меньше, чем большинство людей в толпе, но, как ни странно, он берет на себя управление толпой легко, крича в рупор: « _Покажите мне, на что похожа демократия!_ ».  
  
« _Это — то, на что похожа демократия_!» — тут же скандирует толпа в ответ, вызывая тем самым у радужного мальчика улыбку на лице.  
  
« _Покажите мне, на что похожа демократия!_ », — требует он снова, развязывая флаг, повязанный вокруг его шеи, поднимая его двумя руками над головой, позволяя материи развиваться на ветру.  
  
« _Это — то, на что похожа демократия!_ »  
  
Гарри смеется, затаивая дыхание и увеличивая масштаб камеры на лице радужного парня. Он красивый и колкий, блеск окрашивает его скулы и кончики ресниц. Его волосы кажутся сплошным беспорядком из-за всей беготни и танцев, кучка разноцветных блесток застряла в них, но цвет карамели выглядит настолько мягким, что Гарри почти хочется присоединиться к маршу просто ради того, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.  
  
« _Скажем нет Трампу_ », — Радужный парень кричит в рупор, отчего толпа вокруг него скандирует в ответ: « _нет Ку-клукс-клану, не допустим фашизма в США!_ ».  
  
Гарри бормочет скандирование наряду с ними, постепенно уменьшая масштаб камеры на радужном парне, делая несколько щелчков остальной части протестующих. Когда он неизбежно сосредотачивается обратно, Радужный парень, наконец, замечает его, ослепительно улыбаясь в объектив камеры Гарри.  
  
Если до этого парень выступал в десять раз громче, то после того, как узнает, что камера сосредоточенна на нем, он становится в двадцать раз неугомоннее, доводя толпу до полного хаоса. Он громко визжит в мегафон, отчего толпа, так или иначе, становится громче и больше, почти скрывая радужного парня из поля зрения Гарри.  
Гарри подходит к кирпичной стене, отделяющей тротуар от наружного размещения ресторана, получая более выгодный обзор протестующих. Радужный парень продолжает улыбаться Гарри, направляя свой рупор непосредственно на его камеру, скандируя лозунги только для него.  
  
Кирпичная стена заканчивается через несколько футов, и Гарри становится немного сбитым с толку в попытке сделать несколько шагов назад, преодолевая прохожих и зевак, пытаясь догнать радужного мальчика и остальную часть митингующих. Когда он, наконец, поворачивает обратно на тротуар, Радужного мальчика нигде не видно, хотя Гарри может слышать, как тот кричит в рупор чуть дальше по улице. Протестующие поворачивают за угол, и Гарри безнадежно понимает, что не сможет догнать их, и замедляется, переходя в обычный шаг, делая снимки марша, проходящего мимо него.  
  
Он перестает снимать через несколько минут, защелкивая затвор, чтобы рассмотреть то, что получилось. Он продолжает идти с протестующими, параллельно рассматривая кадры с Радужным парнем, находясь в восторге от того, какими они вышли.  
  
Он не замечает звука чьего-то крика, приближающегося к нему, но когда он поднимет голову вверх, кто-то направляет портативный рупор прямо ему в лицо. Он делает снимок, и тогда человек опускает его, Радужный мальчик радостно выглядывает из-за его спины.  
  
«Не отставать!», — смеется он, протягивая руку к руке Гарри.  
  
Гарри смущенно моргает и позволяет парню взять себя за руку, и затем они внезапно начинают бежать, преодолевая протестующих, пока не оказываются прямо в гуще всего.  
  
« _Люди, объединенные вместе, никогда не будут побеждены_!» — кричит радужный мальчик в свой рупор, встречаясь глазами с Гарри, отчего толпа тут же подхватывает лозунг, разнося слова все дальше и дальше по толпе. Гарри нацеливает свою камеру на парне и делает снимок, а потом еще один, ловя в объектив камеры солнечную улыбку. Радужный мальчик смеется и сливается с толпой протестующих, отчего Гарри тут же бежит за ним, всеми силами стараясь его не потерять.  
  
« _Эй, Эй, хо-хо, Дональд Трамп должен уйти_!» — кричит он, обращаясь к толпе, замечая, как Гарри снова снимает его. Он кричит это на камеру без мегафона, выглядя свирепо, мощно и вдохновенно. Гарри чувствует себя непобедимым, просто стоя рядом с ним, прекрасно представляя себе, что Радужный мальчик чувствует прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри отворачивается, чтобы сделать несколько фотографий других протестующих, ловя объективом камеры несколько довольно хороших плакатов. На одних написано: « _У девушек должны быть основополагающие права_ », на других: « _Любовь потрампит ненависть_!».  
  
Он делает несколько отличных кадров, прежде чем чья-то рука хватает его за ремешок камеры, и Гарри видит, как Радужный мальчик улыбается ему через объектив линзы. Радужный мальчик отодвигает камеру в сторону, отчего Гарри, не задумываясь, дает ей опуститься ему на грудь.  
  
— Мы маршируем! — Радужный мальчик кричит ему на ухо, оборачивая свой флаг вокруг шеи Гарри, словно плащ. — Только маршируем!  
  
Гарри смеется и кивает в ответ, отчего Радужный мальчик берет его за руку снова, поднимая рупор ко рту.  
  
« _Ее тело — ее выбор_!» — звонко кричит карамельный малыш и, подождав, когда толпа затихнет, начинает скандировать снова и снова. За несколько секунд девушки вокруг них занимают пустое пространство, скандируя: « _Мое тело — мой выбор_!». Радужный мальчик опускает рупор и кричит вместе с другими людьми в толпе, побуждая Гарри сделать то же самое.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как он летит, чувствует себя невесомым, неприкасаемым. Он чувствует себя настолько сильным, двойная желтая линия на улице под его сапогами, протестующие растягиваются на мили впереди и позади него. Он кричит лозунги вместе с толпой, упиваясь взглядом прищуренных голубых глаз и сияющей улыбкой Радужного мальчика.  
  
Они идут примерно еще милю, скандируют и кричат феминистические лозунги, ведя зевак и массу за собой. Радужный мальчик держит его за руку, пока марш наконец-то не расходится, полиция направляет протестующих через баррикады и туда, откуда они пришли. Радужный мальчик крепко держит Гарри за руку, ведя его через баррикады, пока они не оказываются на пустом тротуаре, заполненном остатками протестующих.  
  
— Привет, — наконец, говорит Радужный мальчик, улыбаясь и опуская руку Гарри, пронзительно глядя на него.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Гарри, смущенно опуская взгляд вниз.  
  
— Тебе удалось сделать хорошие снимки? — спрашивает Радужный мальчик, указывая на камеру. Гарри кивает в ответ, беря в руки свой фотоаппарат, пролистывая фотографии и поворачивая камеру так, чтобы Радужный мальчик тоже мог видеть.  
  
— Они в основном с тобой, — смущенно хихикает Гарри, пожимая одним плечом. — Ты был так увлечен этим, что я не мог устоять.  
  
— Ты работаешь на газету или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает Радужный мальчик, глядя на Гарри. Его щеки покраснели, и Гарри не может сказать, это из-за марша или от чего-то еще.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Мне просто очень нравится фотографировать.  
  
— Ты силен в этом, — тихо говорит радужный парень. В голосе слышна легкая хрипотца из-за продолжительных криков. — Я Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, — ухмыляется Гарри, опуская свою камеру вниз. — Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — срывающимся голосом отвечает Луи. — Прости, голос сел. Много криков, сам понимаешь, — хихикая, добавляет он.  
  
Гарри улыбается, смотря на Луи на мгновение, незаметно делая шаг ближе, стирая часть блесток со лба и глаз Луи:  
— Чай. Тебе поможет чай, — советует он, краснея, когда Луи улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ты знаешь место, где подается хороший чай? — спрашивает Луи, стряхивая блестки с волос рукой, машинально вытирая ее об руку Гарри.  
  
— Есть неплохая кафешка внизу по улице, прямо на углу, — отвечает Гарри, показывая рукой за угол. Луи не смотрит, куда он указывает, не отводя взгляда от его лица. — Я могу проводить тебя туда, если хочешь?  
  
— Да, — хмыкает Луи в ответ, хватая Гарри за руку снова.  
  
Гарри кусает изнутри щеку, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко, позволяя Луи вести его вниз по тротуару, переступая через валяющиеся транспаранты и прочий мусор с марша. Это выглядит как поле боя людей, пытающихся бороться за свои права, и он предполагает, что так оно и есть.  
  
Он покупает Луи чай, и они сидят у окна, просматривая еще некоторые фотографии Гарри. Гарри покидает кафе с флаером из марша «Чёрные жизни важны», с номером телефона Луи, нацарапанном на обратной его стороне, и датой, когда плакаты с Луи будут готовы к этому времени.  
  
Только когда он возвращается домой, то понимает, что флаг Луи все еще завязан вокруг его шеи. Он аккуратно кладет его на свой диван и отправляет фотографию Луи, после того, как записывает его номер в телефон.  
  
Луи отвечает простым: « _Можешь оставить его себе, у меня есть полно таких, и даже кое-что покруче ;)_ ».  
  
Гарри надеется, что Луи "тот самый".


End file.
